This invention relates to a signal combining system employed for efficiently transmitting of a plurality of pulse signals.
In conventional facsimile telegraphy, use is made of a system in which a received binary signal is sampled so that the sampled pulses are transmitted as they are. This does not present any problem in a case where polarity reversals of the binary pulse signal closely occur to one another. However, in a case where the polarity reversals are sparse and the run length is long, the binary information of the same polarity is transmitted for a long period of time, so that the above system is uneconomical. To avoid this defect, a system in which the frequency band is reduced by transmitting the run length in a coded signal configuration is also employed. However, in a case where the density of transition instants is high, this system instead requires a wider frequency band, which makes it impossible to attain the original object of this system.